I Need You
by Serina Park
Summary: Tsurara Oikawa is a student and don't believe that Yokai is exist. Then, one day someone came and claimed to be her fiancé, and he's a yokai! But, somehow this is related to the death of her mother and her forgotten memories. And most importantly what is she, a human or a yokai? What's she gotten herself into, anyway? RikuoxTsurara. Discontinued.
1. Normal, Cold Food and Fiancé

**I Need You**

**Summary**: Tsurara Oikawa is a student and don't believe that Yokai is exist. Then, one day someone came and claimed to be her fiancé, and he's a yokai! But, somehow this is related to the death of her mother and her forgotten memories. And most importantly what is she, a human or a yokai? What's she gotten herself into, anyway? RikuoxTsurara.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago!

**Warning:** AU, Maybe OOC (I'd try my best to not), OCs in future chapter, others.

**Note**: This chapter is already fixed. Beta'd by **Lamiror.** There's a few things changed, so I need you to re-read again and I hope this time it's better.

**Chapter 1**: Normal, Cold Food and Fiancé

Tsurara eyes shot open and her breath hitched. It was just a nightmare, just a bad dream. No, it was the dream about when her mother died on that bloody night. Again. She sighed in relief, wiping the light coat of sweat from her forehead, it was over. Again, she let out a breath as she raked long, delicate fingers through her long hair. It was a mess. Her blue eyes searched for a clock and settled on the one mounted on her left wall. It was three AM. Yawning, she nervously snuggled under the hot sheets again, praying that her nightmare will not visit her again this night.

**~Morning~**

"Tsurara, it's time for you to wake up," Kejoro, Tsurara's aunt, who was taking care of her in her mother's stead, rapped her knuckles sharply on her door. "if you don't get up now, you're going to be late!" The dark haired lady called as the sleepy lump called Tsurara rolled on the bed and covered her head with pillow. Too late, she was -unfortunately- awake. "I know that you're awake in there, Tsurara," Kejoro growled as she opened the door. The teen sat up and gave her aunt an indignant glare, pouting. Her aunt's headstrong gaze faltered. "W-What? Don't give me that look," She wasn't going to fall for her niece's trap. Not today!

Tsurara grumbled to herself. _Darn, she usually melts to that look..._ With an annoyed sigh, she wandered to her bathroom, shutting the door none too lightly.

**.o.**

"Auntie, I want cereal for breakfast not toast," Tsurara whined.

"I forgot to buy cereal, so… Too bad, eat your toast," She replied haughtily, sipping at her steaming coffee "Now hurry, finish your breakfast or you'll be late!" The girl gagged. Kejoro snicked and slid a cup of water across the table, watching her drain it in a matter of seconds.

Tsurara slammed the cup on her table, letting out a refreshed breath. She shrieked as she finally notices the glowing green numbers on the clock. "AHH! I'm gonna be late!" She grabbed her bag and paused, running in place as if she was already going there; the relaxed lady raised an eyebrow as her niece glanced over her shoulder. "I'll probably be late today, so you don't need to wait for me!" And with that, the door slammed shut.

Kejoro only smiled. She laughed softly over the rim of her mug. _What an energetic girl_, she thought. Then she glanced at the very same clock. "Ack!" Her head popped up comically. "I'm late!"

**.o.**

So while we're watching our main character ran from home to school, let's brief you in. She's a fifteen year old and a first year highschool with deep blue eyes and long blue-black hair. She has six -Well, you could say- close friends, since they're always together. Yura, Torii, Maki, Kiyotsugu, Shima and the last but not least, Kana. They formed a club called 'Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad', made solely for investigating legendary beings called Yokai. Although Tsurara originally refused to join because she didn't believe in yokai, and after a grueling verbal battle with Kiyotsugu, she had joined only to prove them wrong. Let's introduce you to her friends.

Friend #1: Yura Kekain! She has short dark brown hair and matching colored eyes. She was also an onmyoji from the prestigious Kekain family in Kyoto. Her job is to protect the city from evil yokai, and still in training. Even thought Tsurara and Yura argue if yokai exist or not, they're still best friends.

Next, friend #2, is Natsumi Torii, her black hair was always tied into high ponytail, showing off cat-like blue eyes. She's a mellow-ish and kind girl, causing Tsurara to take a liking to her. She is very close with Maki, her best friend since childhood.

And that brings us to friend #3, Saori Maki, sporting short blonde hair and brown eyes. She is a short-tempered and peppy girl, very protective and caring towards Torii, willing to do anything for her best friend. Valuing friendship, Tsurara pushes her bash manner to the side and likes her as well.

Friend #4: Kiyotsugu, has black hair and sharp dark brown eyes. He was (and is) obsessed with yokai since he was a wee boy, the exact opposite of Tsurara. But inside, Tsurara does know that Kiyotsugu actually a good person.

Kiyotsugu's good friend and #5, Jirō Shima owns rugged blonde hair. He was a nice guy, but Tsurara always tries to avoid him because she knew that he has crush with her. Which is a little awkward. It's not like she hates him or something, she just can't think what would happen if she accepted his feelings. -Insert shudder-

And the lastly for friend (Or frenemy?)#6, Kana Ienaga. She has brown hair and hazel eyes. Alas, our character here and Kana don't really get along well. It seems like they're competing with each other or something. They're friends, but... not friends?

"Oikawa-san!" Tsurara jumped in surprise when she heard that voice. She knows very well who called her. Uh oh, Shima. Without thinking twice, she sprinted to leave Shima in the dust, somewhat confused. But either way, Shima decides to catch up with Tsurara. "Oikawa-san, wait for me!"

**.o.**

"Oikawa-san, why did you run?" Shima asked, leaning on his knees while panting tiredly. Tsurara Oikawa, who just realized that Shima is right behind her, again jumped in surprise. She slowly turned around her head to face him. However, the bell chimed, saving the poor blue haired girl. Thank God!

She laughed nervously, pointing to the huge clock on the tower. "Oh, the bell! Bye Shima!" With that, she was quickly walked towards her class with Shima at her heels. Not long after Tsurara got in to the class, everyone seemed busy talking about something, excitement buzzing through the class. She sat down, nudging Yura, who sat next to her. "Hey, Onmyoji girl, what's everyone talking about?" whispered Tsurara to "Onmyoji girl", as known as Yura.

"It's Yura, you know," Yura hissed, raising an eyebrow, making her laugh, scratching the back of her head. For some reason, Tsurara likes to call Yura with that than with her own name "Oh, well… There's a new student coming in today and everyone's everyone's betting if it's a girl or a boy. Nothing much really." Tsurara mouth form an 'o', then she sweats dropped at Yura because she always wears a vapid look on her expressionless face. Sighing, she looked around the class. Everyone was here, but… "Where's that girl?" She asked aimlessly, not requiring a response, but Yura gladly answer her question.

"You mean, Ienaga-san? She's sick, so she didn't go to school today,"

"Ah, I see." She muttered, nodding wistfully as the students got settled for the teacher who came in.

"As you all know today, we have a new student," the teacher spoke "You may come in." Someone with glasses and brown eyes, walked in. His hair that is brown within the top half and dark brown within the bottom half walked in quietly. Everyone's eyes followed him. He stopped next the teacher and smiled pleasantly.

"I'm Nura Rikuo! Pleased to meet you!" He introduced himself, bowed politely, and with the smiled still on the face. Groans and cheers erupted from the class and the clatter of yen hitting desks sounded. Some of the girls stopped to admire the good looking boy, and some guys somewhat frustrated that it wasn't a girl.

During the lunch break, the girls gathered around Rikuo and prodded at him with questions, "Nura-kun, where did you come from?" One of the girls asked. "Nura-kun, are you even listening?" Asked another. Rikuo, who wasn't paying attention, kept watching the blue haired girl. The girls noticed that and one of them spoke, "Oikawa-san, huh? I think you have a good taste, Nura…"

Rikuo gave her a wry smirk, "Is that so...?"

On the other hand, Tsurara shivered. What's this uncomfortable feeling? She thought as she looked around the class. She had been feeling someone staring at her since the start of lunch break, when she glanced at where the new student sat, she felt... weird. Rikuo smiled and waved at her. Tsurara smiled and waved back hesitantly before she turned back to eat her lunch.

"Oikawa-san, what's wrong?" Shima asked, worried, Tsurara quickly shook her head.

"No, it's nothing!" She lied, stuffing a piece of rice in her mouth. Maybe, it was just her feeling, so she swept away the thought.

**~After School~**

"Bye-bye…!" Tsurara waved to Maki and Torii. They have to separate ways because their house wasn't in the same direction and now Tsurara walked with Kiyotsugu, Shima. Yura didn't join in with them because she had a part time job right after school ended.

"Oikawa-san, are you okay?" asked Shima when he noticed Tsurara gloomy expression. Overhearing Shima, Kiyotsugu turned to the girl walking beside them, curiosity on his features.

"Eh?" She sapped out of her train of thought to see two worried faces. "Yeah! I'm fine, don't worry!" She said quickly, giving them a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Both Shima and Kiyotsugu thought that she was acting odd. Of course, Tsurara didn't want to trouble them. But she felt that someone was following, watching, like a stalker. Whenever she glanced over her shoulder to see, her eyes only met empty street, but the funky feeling that's itching at her mind refused to leave ever since lunch. Situations like this made her glad that she had company.

"Oh, we have to go this way, Shima." Kiyotsugu stopped his blond friend and pointed the opposite direction. Unease squirmed in her stomach as she gave them a fake cheery smile and a wave. Her dark haired friend turned to her with worry in his brown eyes. "Tsurara," He called, causing her to look at him.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful, you don't know what could happen."

She clenched her teeth together, feeling that fear rear its ugly head. "T-Thanks." She managed back before she whirled around and sprinted toward her house.

**.o.**

"I'm home!" Tsurara yelled, panting lightly as she dropped her schoolbag at the steps inside. _Oh, I think auntie still on work_, she thought. Tsurara then headed towards her room on the second floor, bathing and changing into her favorite pajamas and coming back down, hungry. Walking into the kitchen, she dug through the fridge and pulling out some leftovers.

Preparing a pot on the stove, she pulled off the cover of her own made food and was about to tip the goods into the pot when- "The food's always going to be cold regardless how much you heat it up, even if it is good." A vein popped on her forehead.

She snapped and spun around to face the voice, believing it was Kejoro. "I wasn't asking for your opinion, Ke-" She stops when her eyes meet an odd looking young man wearing a blue haori over a black yukata. The part that was odd was his hair, the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black, his hair is long and protruding out the back of his head as if in a wind. A sly smirk was painted on his angular features, scarlet eyes trained on her. Tsurara eyes widened as she stumbled back, the bowl clattering on the counter. "Who are you? A thief?" She thought for a moment. "Kyaa! Are you here to kidnap me?"

"Wha-? Kidnap you?" The man started with disbelief hanging from his tone. He laughed softly, like wind rustling a field of grass.

The panicked girl brandished a knife that she pulled from the drawer beside her. "S-Stay back! I have a knife and I'm not afraid to use it!" He snickered, red eyes amused. Suddenly, he vanished. Like smoke, dissipating in the wind. "Ara? Where'd you- Mmmph!"

A firm hand clamped over her mouth, earning a squeak of surprise from her. His other hand eased the knife from her fingers before she could react. Tsurara struggled, "Shh…" He murmured into her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, relax. Just... Don't scream, alright?" She nodded slowly, unsure. As soon as he released her mouth, she wrenched away from him and stayed a safe distance away.

"Then, who are you? What are you doing here?" Tsurara shot relentlessly. His eyebrows shot into his bangs as he held his hands up in a "Whoa there" movement.

He gave her a smile. "Take it easy, it's not like I'm gonna eat you or something." Her face flushed. Then she felt it. Ah! It's just like earlier today! "Were you the one that was following me?"

"Oh, yeah, what of it?" She blinked. Cool as a cucumber.

"What do you want, huh, stalker?" He stayed silent, but before she knew it, he was already an inch from her face. He...He warped!

"It's not nice to talk to your fiancé like that you know," His breath brushing her nose as he cupped her chin, his arm making it's way around her waist. She fidgeted slightly, uncomfortable. Then it hit her.

"F-Fiancé? What are you talking about?" She mumbled. What with this man? Is he crazy or something?

"Yup, and it's me. Your mom arranged it." He informed, pulling back and shruging his shoulders.

She stared at him blankly

"What? Don't believe me? Then let me prove it," The man simply swooped her up, carrying her bridal style.

Her face turned a beet red. "H-Hey! Let me go! Put me down this instant!" She yelled, kicking as he nonchalantly opened the door and stepped out into the city, "- Huh?" She looked around wildly at the huge crowd of people passing by her while he carried them.

"Why aren't they...?" He winked at her, clamming her up effectively as another blush claimed her face.

"Magic. We're going to my house; just do make sure you believe, 'kay?" Without her consent, he simply kept walking on.

**.o.**

"WHAT?" The teen shrieked. The man's house was huge, but that wasn't what made her yell. Yokai. Everywhere. From the trees, to the corridors, the rooms, the lawn, heck, even the pond! Her blue eyes were wide with shock as she gaped at the mythical creatures walking and flying around. Yokai...exist! He heard a husky chucked from behind her. "You'll catch flies if you open your mouth that wide."

Her mouth slammed shut and she glanced at him warily. "Don't tell me you're a yokai too."

He shrugged, his mouth twisted into a smirk. "Too bad."

Tsurara's jaw hung open again. She doesn't believe this! Firstly, yokai shouldn't, didn't, don't exist. Second, a little while ago, a stranger -who's a yokai- broke into her home, claimed he -who's a yokai- was her fiance, kidnapped her and is now a hostage at his -a yokai's- yokai-filled home! Did she mention that he was a yokai? Third... HER MOTHER SET HER UP WITH A YOKAI? -Insert sigh- What has she gotten into?

"Tsurara?"

She turned at the all-too-familiar voice "Auntie?" What the hell is my aunt doing here? She screamed in her head. She rubbed her eyes three times, but still her aunt stood before her, a gorgeous kimono no less. The young man beside her laughed.

"Oh, so Kejoro here acts as an aunt?" Tsurara glared at him icily, but he ignored her.

"Auntie! What are you doing here?" Tsurara asked. Kejoro seems confused on how to answer her question, while Kejoro thinking how she will answer the question, Tsurara afraid that her aunt is also…. A yokai.

"Err… how I explain all of this?" Kejoro mumbled, thinking out loud. "Master Rikuo! Why did you bring her here?"

Rikuo? Where I've heard that… name? She knows that she has heard that name somewhere, but where?

Rikuo grinned and waved her off. "Kejoro, bring her to my room later." He commanded. She nodded without hesitation, like a soldier.

"Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait... YOUR ROOM?

**.o.**

She rubbed her eyes for the nth time as another yokai passed them. Kejoro, perfectly neutral, led them to her doo- I mean, Rikuo's room. On the way, many yokai watched them, or more correctly, her as they passed. No matter how many times she repeated to herself that this was a dream, pinched herself, or felt the sharp pain of whenever she tugged her hair, it was all real. They stopped in front of the gates of hell- I mean, the shoji screen leading to Rikuo's room. "Um, auntie?"

"Yes?"

"Can you explain to me, what's happen here? He claimed to be my fiancé and now you're here? Then, are you a yokai, too?" If her aunt was a yokai, then... was she one too? Wasn't she human?

Kejoro smiled ruefully, "Sorry to hide this for such a long time, but yes I am a yokai," Tsurara face fell. Then what about her? Kejoro knew what Tsurara was probably thinking about, so she added quickly, "I can't say for sure if you are a human or a yokai. Let the time answer it for you," Tsurara's face wrinkled into a skeptical look, but nodded slowl y"I'll be explained the rest later, but first you have to meet with master Rikuo." Kejoro said as she open the shoji door, gesturing her to enter.

Her blue eyes fell on the figure that sat on the floor in the middle of the room with folded arms. Kejoro shut the shoji screen and leaving Tsurara with him… alone. Wait, why I'm imagined that? It's not way that could happen!

"Come, I'm not going to hurt you, remember?" His deep voice rang out in the large room. Hesitantly, she stepped forward and abruptly tripped on the futon lying in front of her. A rustle of clothing a breeze touched her face. She opened an eye, and squeaked

"Are you okay?" Rikuo asked softly, gently. Tsurara bet that her face was like a boiled crab right now. "You should be more careful or you'll get hurt," He reprimanded, seating her on his futon. Then, like an excited schoolboy, he grinned and pushed her down lightly, his face getting closer.

"Wh-what are you trying to do?" She screeched, her face heated.

"Don't scream. It's useless. We're already engaged, so no one is going to interrupt us, anyway." Her voice died in her throat at his words. She doesn't understand... What was going on! When? When was she engaged! She doesn't remember anything! Rikuo arms now wrapped around her waist, she wanted to scream, but her throat refused to listen. Something wet dragged over her neck and her world went black. Rikuo removed his face from the pale column of her neck. "She's out?" He grumbled, and then sighed, a light smile dusting his face. His girl is really cute. It's true that she even didn't remember who's he or the fact that they both already engaged. This is going to be messy. He couldn't help but think, now that he had to convince her again.

It has happened seven years ago. When she lost her mother and even lost almost all of her memories due to shock. About him and what happened on that night. Rikuo looked to Tsurara's now sleeping face. A frown set on his face as he held her against him. He had broken his promise of protecting her, but he wasn't about to lose her again.

Then, Rikuo placed his right arm wrapped around her body before he fell asleep himself.

**.o.o.o.o. **

How was it this time? The next chapter will be coming soon, so please be patient. :D

**EDITED**: Tsurara eyes is blue not amber.


	2. Surprise, Full Moon and Lost

**I Need You**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NnM.

**Warning**: AU, Maybe OOC (I'd try my best to not), OCs in future chapter, others.

**Note**: In this Story, Rikuo can change to his day form or night form whenever he likes. But, in this story Rikuo always appear (much) in his night form, so Tsurara consider him as a yokai.

**Hello from your Beta**: *Sings quietly while typing* _Awkward turtle, awkward turtle, awkward moose, awkward moose (x3) AWKWARD STARFISH (Rinse and repeat)._ *Then points to reader* You better review of Ariet-chan's story and her awesomeness or else I'll set my Totoro loose on you! If you do review, I'll give you a digital Totoro! :D

**Ariet**: Please do, because Lami-chan here working so hard to beta'd this chapter. *bow*

**Chapter 2**: Surprise, Full Moon and Lost

A blue-headed figure tangled up in the soft sheets of a rich futon allowed a small groan from her throat as the sun's bright rays penetrated her eyelids. Tsurara draped her arm over her eyes. What happened? She couldn't remember anything.

"Where…?" She mumbled groggily, trying to sit up whilst rubbing her eyes. Something prevented her from even moving. Confused, she squirmed a little and felt something latch harder against her stomach. Ah, it was only an arm wrapped around her wai- THERE"S AN ARM WRAPPED AROUND HER WAIST.

Drawing in deep and frantic breaths through her nose, her chest rising a falling rapidly. Calm, Tsurara… Calm… She repeated again and again in her mind. She wriggled to face the owner of the arm and found a boy sleeping beside her. An unknown boy…. Curious, she leaned in and squinted at him. Then, her eyes widened in surprised when she finally recognized the boy "WHAT?"

**~In the Kitchen~**

"Tsurara?" Kejoro blinked a few times, cocking her head slightly up toward the ceiling. She was sure that she heard Tsurara's voice, but she maybe she just imagined it "Oh, well…" She shrugged, continuing with the task at hand.

**~Back to Rikuo's Room~**

A hand covered Tsurara mouth. Wait, again? She could've sighed with exasperation if she wasn't in this predicament.

"Mmrph! Mmm urm mmph!" She harrumphed noisily. She rocked over to glare at him icily.

"Tsurara! Stop it! Relax!" The wild girl gave him one last 'Humph' and whacked his arms away from her. Rikuo, unaffected by his "fiance"'s coldness (No pun intended... Ok, maybe), stretching like a cat and yawning before sliding open the shoji door.

"Y-You! Nura Rikuo, that new student, am I right?" Tsurara asked suddenly, pointing rudely as he was about to exit.

He raised a tan eyebrow at her from over his shoulder. Now, she remembered! Where's she heard the name 'Rikuo', but… Wait a minute! She was with that -detestable- person last night, right? But… Why when she woke up this morning, she found her classmate besides her instead of that person? "Wait, why are you here? W-where's that person?" _Don't tell me that he… Rikuo… Ah! _Everything was clear for her now. Why she didn't notice since the beginning that he and the boy before her have the same name? But then… what is he? Yokai? Human?

"W-What are you!" She screeched, clambering and now behind the rumpled futon.

"Well, let me explain this first…" He started, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. By the time he looked back again, she was gone! Gaze sweeping around the room, a large sweatdrop hang from the brunette's head. _She's never changed, isn't she?_ He thought happily, smiling to himself. Rikuo yawned again and he closed the shoji door to prepare to go to school. He can explain it later anyway.

**.o.**

Kejoro, who is busy in the kitchen, saw her frantic niece pacing up and down the corridor in her loose sleeping yukata -which she had changed into the previous night- and biting her thumbnail nervously "Tsurara!" The wavy haired woman called out as she ran towards Tsurara. Tsurara stopped in her tracks when she heard her aunt's voice. Blue eyes seemed to sag with relief as she watched her aunt come nearer.

"Aun—" Tsurara paused.

"Geez, can you calm down a bit? It's noisy," A cool, collected voice muttered from a little away, a teen with orange hair leaning against a tree in the courtyard. Kejoro's expression turned stern at the boy.

"Kubina—" She stopped at the strangled noise that gurgled out of girl beside her. She simply stared at him mouth wide, wi-i-i-i-de open.

"Hi-hi-his-His head! It's fl-flying!" She whimpered, utter disbelief scrunched onto her pretty face.

"Ara..?" His head flew closer to inspect her, his body following close behind. "What's wrong, Yuk-"

"HIIIIEE!" She screamed. Then tumbled forward into the arms of a panicky Kubinashi. Kejoro sighed and the smack of hand meeting the skin of a forehead was heard. The Thrid heir came walking in. His brown eye lit with curiously as he buttoned up his school jacket.

"Uh... What happened?"

**.o.**

Tsurara moaned softly, her hand coming to rub the sleepiness out of her eyes. Blinking while looking around the room tiredly, she thought to herself quietly, _Where am I?_ She paused for a few. _Ah... The headless horsemen... Without a horse... -insert sigh- Better get used to it..._ Rising out of her futon, she peeked out a shoji screen; her eyes meeting with a bright, molten orange orb sinking slowly below the silhouetted mountains, surrounded by a fog of warm golds, reds and pinks fading out into an indigo sky. It's evening... Then, she noticed that she wasn't wearing her pajamas. She is wearing something else. _Who… Who's the one changed my clothes? Is it HIM?_ She cringed mentally, afraid that her so-called 'fiancé' was the one who's changed her clothes.

"Tsurara? You awake?" Tsurara turned her head to the voice. Not far from her, Kejoro stood with some folded clothes in her hands. "Good, then—"

"Auntie! Are you the one who's changed my clothes?" Tsurara asked suddenly, a light of desperation in her eyes. "Please say yes!"

"Uh, yeah... Why?"

Tsurara sighed in relief. _Thank god!_ After that, Tsurara just noticed something. It's evening already, and then… it hit her. She didn't go to school? Before Tsurara could ask about that, Kejoro piped up, "And don't worry for your school. Master Rikuo already taken care of it." Quiet reigned through the room. Kejoro raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

A woman gave her a sly smile, "Oh, you looking for master?" She chuckled behind her hand mischievously. Tsurara sweatdrops, then catches on, her face bloomed into a colorful red.

"He's still isn't back from school yet and now I wonder where's master go until he's late?" Kejoro said, she just noticed that Rikuo, her young master, wasn't home yet. Tsurara thinks that she might know where he was.

"Tsurara, are you, by any chance, know where young master could be?" A cat-like grin curling at her lips.

Another sweatdrop accompanied the first on her head. "No."

Kejoro furrowed, thinking that something was amiss. "Anyway, I'll explain to you everything so listen carefully," and Tsurara gulped.

**Let's see what Rikuo doing, shall we?**

"Come on, Nura-kun! Don't you just stand there!" Kiyotsugu, cried out ecstatically, looking around the room at the members. As usual, he wanted to discover something new and hoping that they would find yokai hiding. Apparently, the boy had caught wind of a "haunted" house on the outskirts of a small lake. Our loved Third Head had just been heading home. Well, the reason is to see his fiancé. He worried if something bad happened to her while he wasn't there or if his hyakki was giving her a heart attack. In the end, however, he had been swept away with the Kiyojūji Paranormal Investigation Squad, regardless of how the teen protested. They had needed another member, since Torii, Maki and Yura had been "busy". Just Shima and the head of the squad, as they said, would have been awkward, so to speak.

Rikuo sighed for maybe the millionth time that day. _Humans are so weird..._

"Kiyotsugu-kun! Come here, I think I've found something." His partner called, too busy crouched over whatever he had discovered.

He bounced over to the other with excitement. "What is it, Shima-kun?" Kiyotsugu leaned over Shima's shoulder. "A hole?" The blond grabbed a stone beside him and flicked it into the black abyss. As much as they strained their ears for the resounding _'Clack!'_ of rock hitting ground, it was to no avail.

"Is it deep?" Shima had given him the _what-do-you-think?_ Look before focusing on the pit again.

Kiyotsugu tried again. "Where this hole leads to, I wonder?" While they chatted -or argued-, the brunette in the background pursed his lips in thought. Then sighed silently, sliding off his glasses to reveal they were a deep scarlet red. His fear surrounded him, swirling around him as he maneuvered it around his body into another cloak; a cloak of invisibility. He carefully navigated through the room, wary of the rocks, dust and twigs scattered everywhere on the floor. Slipping through a broken window, he dispelled his fear, sliding his glasses on with a contented smile.

He sighed in relief, "Finally!"

Sliding off his shoes, he stepped in. "I'm home!" Kejoro welcomed him with a clean yukata in her hands. Rikuo looked behind the woman, then the corridor behind her. "Where's Tsurara?"

"Oh, Rikuo-sama, you can find her in the offuro!" Rikuo raised an eyebrow at this. _She's in the ofuro? _That's surprising.

Waving a hand at the offered yukata, he pulled his shoes back on. "I'll be going then."

**.o.**

After Kejoro had given her a short explanation, it was hard to swallow. She had never been directly related to her... She had been taking care of her to cope with the shock of losing her mother. She constantly had to travel back and forth to the main house from theirs, to report on her condition, to serve there and to watch the master in her mother's stead. So her mother, who was Rikuo's aid, had arranged this marriage to her daughter even though she probably was pretty close to the Second so she might have... But what if she wasn't? Or...

Tsurara gave up on that train of thought, massaging her temples to soothe her aching mind. But, there's one thing for sure, she can't help but call Kejoro as her aunt.

She shrugged to herself, trying to make herself forget. Her arms reached into the air as she stretched languidly. "Ummm! This is great!"

If there was one bright side about being captured and claimed by a big-shot yokai was... -Pause for tension- their huge open bath! Nothing had delighted her more when Kejoro had shown her this on their tour of the house. She had been dying to look around, but it wasn't very polite to snoop in other people's houses. Sighing, she leaned on the shelf behind her, gazing up at the round white moon that shone faintly within her lit shelter.

She just couldn't think straight lately. To know that yokai truly exist and all the 'fiancé' things would make her crazy anytime. Her mother set this up? When? She couldn't recall a thing. Auntie Kejoro had mentioned something about amnesia due to intense mental trauma, causing her brain to shut down and such... But to lose something as important as a fiancé?

"I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, thinking out loud.

"You can't believe what?" Tsurara jumped in surprised. She knew whom the voice belonged to. _R-Rikuo! What is he doing here?_ She spun around. And nearly jumped out of her towel at what she met. His face was right in front of her!

His red gaze bore deep into her eyes, then traveled down to study her body.

Without warning, he was clonked in the head by a fuming Tsurara. "P-Pervert!" Holding tight to the towel that covered her body, she attempted to leave the bath. But to her surprise -or dismay-, he had snatched up her wrist before she could leave any further.

"Hey..." Her voice died in her throat, watching his face come closer and closer, her heart beat echoing throughout her body.

"There was foam on your face." He stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. His finger swept off the offending cluster of bubbles and held it up for her to see. Her face burned.

"WHY YOU!" With perplexed ruby eyes and head at an angle, he watched his fiancé storm off. Well, at least she was safe, that's all that really mattered to him. A frown on his face formed when he turned to gaze at the full moon hanging elegantly in the star spattered sky.

_Full moon, huh? It's a good night for hunting_. At the thought, a pang of worry hit his stomach, turning around to follow the way she had left.

**.o.**

**TRANG!**

Her kicked rock had successfully hit a lamppost.

Our blue haired teen was now strolling in the park, desperately needing sometime alone. After contemplating whether or not to sit on the bench she had been staring at for the last ten minutes, she plopped down with a heavy sigh. _When did my life take a turn for the worse?_ Tsurara looked around the park. No one to share to, or to listen to her troubles. It was quite late anyway, so she settled with staring off into space.

Kejoro had stated that Rikuo was really her fiance, whether if she remembered or not. Her yokai, head of his clan, fiancée. He was most definitely not what she expected in a fiancée. He was terribly rude, going barging into people's houses, kidnapping them and claiming them to be their fiancée. Was this some kind of joke or what? She growled, frustrated at her lack of memory. Why couldn't she remember when they met and when they were engaged? Why did he come so late? Why? WhY? **WHY?**

And most importantly...

Why did her mother die?

Rage simmered hot and angry in her veins, wishing revenge to the ones who had stolen her mother away from her nearly seven decades too soon. What she saw that day... Nausea wormed it's way into her. Her mother was murdered right in front of her eyes. Her graceful and pure white kimono dyed a deep scarlet with her own blood. The glazed, sightless blue orbs once so vibrant forever locked wide with horror. Her hand flew to her mouth, her stomach churning. She squeezed eyes shut as she hunched over, unaware of the shadow hidden behind her.

"You're MINE!"

A clawed hand shot out from the darkness, missing her hair by and inch and tearing off her soft blue scarf. It fell hidden underneath the shadow of the bench, forgotten. Eyes snapping open in realization. She gasped and stumbled off the chair, scrambling up to her feet. The yokai didn't miss this time, grabbing her long hair by the fist holds and dragging her to him, ignoring the cries of pain. Black dots swam in her vision. Her head spun and hurt dreadfully as she tried to scream.

Too late.

Its rough, unrelenting hand gripped her pale next, stopping her from getting enough air to scream. Gagging and gaping like a fish, she clawed at the hand to no avail, struggling proving no different. The side of her vision blurred black and everything slowly became hazy. It was suddenly so hard to move. She felt something, some magical force, clamp her mouth shut and pin her arms to her sides, her glued together as well. The yokai slung her over its shoulder, whistling a merry tune followed by a gleeful laughter, taking her deep, deep into the darkness of the woods beyond.

As her consciousness slowly faded, a boy with a smirking face and soft red eyes flashed, and it was dark...

**.o.**

_Rikuo…_

The said boy turned to the voice. No one was near. Confusion and a queasy fear raked at his mind. Determination set into those eyes, barely covering up the nearly frantic worry. This feeling was nowhere near good.

And he dreaded the reason why.

**.o.o.o.o.**

In case you were wondering why Tsurara eyes is blue instead amber, when she's in her human form her eyes is blue. You'll know why I set like this later… In further chapter, of course! And I already fixed the first chapter, changes a few things, if you haven't notice. Anyway, now review as if you really want the next chapter so bad… but, I can't promise I can update quickly like this for the next one. :P


	3. SORRY

So SORRY for not update for a long time and sorry again this was not the next chapter like you hope! The story will be suspended until I don't know when, because I was really busy with school and my beta-reader has problems too… so that's why! But, I'll tell you more if there's an update for this story…

Till we meet again!


End file.
